resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Adams/Wabash station
The Battle of Adams/Wabash station was a battle during a SAR (Search And Recovery) mission which occured on December 3rd, 1951, when Freedom First and Sentinels inadvertently joined to protect a Freedom First base from a Chimeran attack raid. Background The United States' government were trying to find and apprehend Ex-Secretary of War Henry Walker, who had ran away from Washington D.C. with audio tapes about the government's Project, Omega. William Dentweiler, Presidential Chief of Staff under the Noah Grace Administration, was assigned to capture Walker. But, when it was heard that Walker had escaped to Chicago, Illinois, a already heavily Chimeran occupied city, the administration decided to use the Sentinels to infiltrate a Freedom First base at the old metro station Adams/Wabash, apprehend Henry Walker and probably arrest him for life for treason. So a twelve man SAR team, eleven Sentinels from Echo Team and a SRPA intelligence officer, lead by Bo Richards, infiltrate Chicago where they meet a guide named Spook, who led them to a Freedom First leader Sam Jacoby. However, Jacoby revealed to the Sentinels that Walker had never arrived at his base. Just when the Sentinels were about to leave the Chimera attacked. The Battle The Humans and Sentinels formed into positions when a Chimera-commandeered train car appeared transporting dozens of Hybrids and Steelheads. Everyone hit the floor when the Chimera began firing except Jacoby, who pushed his wheel chair forward towards the Hybrids whilst firing his Colt .45s alternatively. Most of the Hybrids in the first car had died from returning gunfire, but so did Sentinels Vedka, who received an Auger round between the eyes, Henning who died in a ball of flame when a stray projectile hit the gas tank of his L11-2 Dragon, and Oshi, who was struck down by half a dozen Hedgehog Grenade spikes. Whilst the Hybrids and Steelheads were being slaughtered an Angel, that was leading the raid, attacked by using a mental blast which killed Sentinels Cooper and Obo and two other unnamed Sentinels whilst most of rebels and all four surviving Sentinels became incapacitated. Nathan Hale managed to get up and ran to pick up Obo's L210 LAARK to fire at the Angel which had came from a maintenance cart when a Hybrid shot Hale in the leg, causing him to fall over. Hale got back up and fired a rocket at the Angel which was 50 feet away, hitting it, but didn't instantly kill it. Sentinel Tanner managed to recover and proceeded mowing down the last of the Chimera with his HVAP Wraith whilst Hale fired another rocket, which hit the Angel again causing it to explode. But, by some miracle, a single Steelhead had survived Tanner's barrage and proceeded to attack Hale, only for it to be killed by Ralf, a independent Howler, which tore out it's throat. Aftermath It is believed that Capt. Bo Richards and Sentinels Nathan Hale, Marvin Kawecki, Tanner and Russ Dana returned to their base (SRPA 6) and reported Major Richard Blake that Henry Walker wasn't in Chicago. Known Participants Sentinels *Lt. Nathan Hale *Sgt. Marvin Kawecki *Cpl. Vedka † *Pvt. Tanner *Pvt. Russ Dana *Pvt. Cooper † *Pvt. Henning † *Pvt. Obo † *Pvt. Oshi † *Pvt. Perez † *Unknown Rank Samson † SRPA *Capt. Bo Richards Freedom First *Sam Jacoby *Spook *Ralf Notes *The Symbol † is only given to the soldiers that died in this battle. Category:SRPA Category:Conflicts Category:Chimeran War